Crossing Paths
by fantasydreamer74
Summary: Kagome has never liked the rich and famous type, they're all the same right? What happens when the famous Inuyasha appears at the high school? Now even her home! Pairings: InuKag MirSan SessRin vote for others. Please R&R!
1. Fated Encounter

Hey everybody this is going to remain the fourth Inuyasha fanfic this time! Well unless nobody likes it or anything like that. It was sudden inspiration when I was bored on the ride home from visiting Austin. I know it is another high school sort of fanfic, well they are not always going to be at school but, they will go sometimes. But, I don't know how long the story is going to be, so I can't tell you that. Well anyhow I hope you enjoy my newest creation. By the way does anyone want to be the person that check my bad English and grammar?

Things to remember:

"Someone is talking"

'Someone is thinking'

A number means that I don't own that quote or scene and I will tell you what scene or quote that it is from at the end of the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co.

Chapter 1: Fated Encounter

It was a regular bone chilling night, the type of night you knew something was bound to happen. On this particular night Kagome decided to take a walk. "Mom I am going out!" Kagome yelled.

"Be safe dear," came back a motherly reply.

Kagome quickly put on her shoes and was out the door. She knew exactly where she wanted to go, to the tree. 'Why am I going here again? It just brings back painful memories of what had happened that one night. I don't understand what draws me back to this place this day of each year.' Today was the night Kagome tried to forget but couldn't, tonight was March 27, 2004. Since Kagome was in deep thought she didn't notice another person quickly running in her direction, therefore...

"Oi wench watch where you're going," yelled a voice.

Kagome didn't even give the guy a passing glance. She just got up and continued in the direction she was going. Yes she knew that voice, but that didn't mean she had to talk to him. In fact she hated him, oh yes how she hated him. No she never met him personally before, but she hated him anyway. She had met his type before, she preferred not to meet another one. Kagome looked up to see her destination, the Goshinboku tree, or rather known as the sacred tree. "Father, you once told me that this tree could help with any of my problems. Then why can't I forget! Why can't I forget that night!"

"Simply because no human being, no any living creature can't forget the death of a loved one," a familiar voice told her.

'Damn, that kid just keeps getting wiser and wiser.' "Souta, what are you doing here? Did you read that in a book or something?" Kagome asked even though she knew it was his own words.

"Well sister, when I think you can't get dumber than you already are, you do. Keep it up and we are going to be in the same grade of high school soon." Souta picked up a twig and twirled it around his finger.

"Just answer the question brat," his sister replied irritated.

"I was already here before you were, I had told mom before you came here that I was going to this sacred tree. Besides you know those were my words, I can't help it if you can't keep up in some of your classes. Hey sis?"

"What? You still didn't answer why you are here," Kagome pointed out taking Souta's twig and snapping it into two pieces.

"Just because you ask why I am here, doesn't mean that I got to tell you why I am here. Why do you think that mother called this a sacred tree? I mean sure it is taller than the others and is also fatter, but why is it any better than the other trees?" Souta looked up into the Goshinboku tree.

"Because it is a miracle worker, or so mother told me. She told me that this tree made her feel much purer and she accepted father's proposal. I think it is a little silly that she says a tree helped her make the decision to marry father. And yet... I expect that this tree will help me solve my problems. How stupid of me." Kagome touched the bark of the tree, then walked away.

"Stupid, I don't think it is stupid at all sister," Souta muttered to himself and then followed Kagome home.

-Next Morning-

"Bum, bum, bum, bum good morning, dum, dum, dum!" The alarm clock in Kagome's room rang loudly over and over again.

A screamed out, "SOUTA!!!!!!!!!" Was filled through out the entire home of Higurashi Shrine. Kagome threw the stupid alarm clock against the wall, picked it up, and stormed out of her room.

A loud scream of his name woke Souta up. Rubbing his eyes sleepily he wondered over to his closet and put on some clothes. Then a loud knocking sound came on his door. He walked up to the door, opened it to see a rather pissed off looking Kagome. "Yes sister," he said innocently.

"This is your LAST official warning, if you ever wake me up with this stupid anime character of an alarm clock again, you will regret doing it," Kagome said threateningly throwing down the alarm clock in Souta's room and stomped back into her room to change clothes.

"His name is Goku, remember, from Dragon Ball," Souta yelled out after his sister.

Kagome changed into her usual school clothes and went downstairs to get some breakfast.

"I see you are up bright and early," Mrs. Higurashi smiled.

"Mom, quit buying that stupid alarm clock for Souta." Kagome went over to the pantry, opened it and got some poptarts from it.

"I wouldn't have to keep buying it, if you didn't keep breaking it. Besides it is the only effective thing that will wake you up. We have tried many different tactics, like with Grandpa coming in and telling you a story of the feudal era. Or I yell "SPIDER!" And that worked only once. Would you like orange juice with that poptart dear," Mrs. Higurashi asked with an orange juice carton in her hand.

"Yes, please. Mom, yes, I get annoyed by those ridiculous fairy tales of his, granted. However, if you do tell me those in the morning... I will just fall asleep. But, in the afternoon I will run away from him. Also when you yelled "SPIDER!" The first time I believed you and got scared, waking up instantly. But after figuring out you lied the first time, why would I believe you the second time?" Kagome walked over to the toaster and put her poptarts in, while receiving a glass of orange juice from her mother. Soon afterwards the poptarts popped out of the toaster, Kagome grabbed her backpack, put the poptarts in her mouth, and opened the door to leave when her mother stopped her. "Yes mom?"

"Could you please put this sign out and post it up?" Mrs. Higurashi handed her daughter a sign.

"Sure thing mom," Kagome said taking the sign, and shutting the door. 'Now let's see what the sign says.' "One room available in Higurashi Shrine, please come ask the owner for the rental charges," she read it to herself. 'Mom must be desperate for company as Souta and I leave for school. Where to post it? Aha!' Kagome posted the sign after looking everywhere where she should post it. Only after walking down the stairs did she post the sign. She then looked at her watch and her eyes bugged out. 'I am going to be late again!!!!! I can't get another detention, damn it all!' Kagome immediately picked up her pace and ran to school. Reaching the school grounds as the bell rang signaling her tardiness she cursed to herself. "Damn, late again!"

-Moments before-

A maid knocked loudly on his door in the early morning. "What," the hanyou said sleepily.

"Your parents wish to speak with you sire, they request your presence at 6:30 a.m. sharp, you know the usual place," the maid told him scurrying off.

The hanyou looked over to his clock on his nightstand to see it say 6:25 a.m. "Damn, how the hell do they expect me to get my ass out of bed within five minutes, and get to the dining room in time." 'Ah the hell with it, there is no time to change, I don't need mom and dad yelling at me for being late again. How can they talk such nonsense so early in the morning anyway?' He rushed out of his room to greet his parents in the dining room.

"Inuyasha, so good to see that you are on time for once son," said Mr. Taisho.

"What did you drag me out here for," Inuyasha said impatiently.

"Oh right, straight to the point then. Well Inuyasha dear, instead of doing home school like we have been doing for you, we enrolled you in a public school," Mrs. Taisho explained.

"WHAT!?!?!?! WHY!?!" Inuyasha glared at his parents.

"Because we want you to enjoy the high school experience son, you are going and that is final," Mr. Taisho's voice boomed.

"It already has been decided, school starts at 8:30 a.m. sharp, better get ready," Mrs. Taisho declared.

"Why me? Sesshomaru never had to go to public school," Inuyasha complained.

"You meet your first true love there, besides don't you like it when all the girls are gushing over you," questioned Mr. Taisho.

"Ah the wonders of being famous," Inuyasha mumbled to himself. He turned around and marched back to his room. There was no point in arguing with his dad; he is scary when you get him mad. Inuyasha got changed into his usual red clothing and left the house. He knew all to well where his parents had put him; yes the high school they had went to years ago. Shikon No Tama High, that's where it all happened, where his parents fell in love and yada yada, yada, he was sick of how many times his parents told him of how they met. He looked at his watch, 8:00 a.m. well at least he was on time for once. He walked up the steps of the high school and was about to open the door when it was opened for him.

"Mr., Mr. Inuyasha sire, please don't bother yourself with such a task, I will be your doorman for you," said a sandy hair kid.

'People are desperate for gratitude and attention these days.' "Whatever, what is your name," Inuyasha asked rather rudely.

"Hojo, sire," Hojo bowed.

"See you later then Hoho." Inuyasha brushed past him quickly and went straight to the office. He heard a distant voice; "It is Hojo." He scoffed, and turned the doorknob to the office to be immediately greeted.

"Ah, yes Inuyasha, your parents called and told us you would be here. Here is your schedule. Can you autograph this for me," asked the office attendant.

Inuyasha snatched the schedule from the lady's hand. "I don't have time to deal with the likes of you." He left the office and was on his way to his first class, History; he was always good with History. 'Now where the hell is E217?' Inuyasha looked up and cursed his luck; he was standing right in front of the stupid classroom. As soon as he opened the door a crowd of giggling girls surrounded him. He walked to the teacher's desk and she just pointed to the back of the room on the very right seat. As he walked to his seat his fan club followed him. He looked at all of the girls, some were pretty, some were ugly, some were skinny, and some were fat, others just right. None of them however had his interest. 'Fall in love, here? What a stupid lie!'

All of a sudden the door busted open with a raven-haired girl. "Mrs. Hikari, please don't give me another detention. I am sorry I am late, please just-"

"Mrs. Higurashi, you are late again. Nothing I do will get through to you, just take your seat," Mrs. Hikari cut her off pointing to her seat.

Kagome looked up to see tons of girls crowding where she sat. 'Wonder what is going on.' She walked up the steps to see him sitting in the seat right next to hers. 'Damn my luck to hell. I thought it was bad, but not this bad.'

"Class has started please get to your seats," Mrs. Hikari asked, but demanded at the same time.

'It's her, she is the same girl I ran into the other night!' "Who the hell are you," he voiced his thoughts out rudely.

Kagome simply took her seat, and put her stuff down. 'If I just ignore him he will leave me alone. Just ignore him.'

'She's ignoring me again, interesting very interesting. A woman has never ignored me before, none the less.' "Wench quit ignoring me, I don't like being ignored," Inuyasha glared at her.

'Why doesn't he shut up already, get the hint you moron!' "Ahh." Kagome gave a surprised yelp as her arm was grabbed and she was being dragged onto the floor.

"I know you can hear me, and you can also speak. So answer me you damn wench." Inuyasha demanded tightening his hold on her arm, glaring at her.

Kagome matched his glare. "Wench is not my name. I got a damn good one, so you better use it, the name is Kagome. Let go of me." Kagome grabbed her arm back.

'What pretty eyes, they hold such emotion in them.' Inuyasha continued staring into her chocolate brown orbs.

"You got a staring problem, it is starting to tick me off." Kagome glared harder at him willing to make a hole in his head.

"I think I will stick to calling you wench," he claimed sitting back in his seat. 'High school is going to be a lot more interesting than I thought.'

............................................................................................................

Like? No like? Please let me know through a review, it is the only way I know if I should continue or not. Yep, you readers are the one that determines if the story should continue or not. Well let's see what happens to this fanfic then. Aren't you happy there are no questions down here yet?


	2. You!

I was totally blown away at how many reviews I had gotten, I was thinking maybe it will get 10 but man was I far off. I got 42! You guys sure wanted me to continue huh, well you get what you wanted! You guys did it, thank you so much, I hope I get as many reviews every time and meet your expectations. Yep so happy that I will be replying to the questions in the reviews. Don't think you aren't recognized if I don't say thanks to each and every single one of you personally, you are, much more than you think! Anyhow school will be starting soon, the August 17th::cries:: I will try to update as soon as possible still. Please enjoy the second chapter of this story.

KagomeHikari8-Hey you were my first reviewer, thank you so much!

HP.Inu.SMoon.17-Yeah I like Harry Potter, but I don't know on writing a fanfic about it, never gave it any thought til you said I should write one.

animegirl100-Yep you really did have me fooled until I read the second sentence .

Desaray(Masakichi)-I am glad you thought I got Inuyasha's attitude right, I was worrying about that . ' Thank you!

inu-youkai911-Believe it or not you gave me a good idea that I will use in the later chapters, you will also be recognized when I used it, the idea may not be what you think though .

AlleyWings-You get the job of being my beta reader! You get to do chapter 3 and so forth, yep yep, your name is Katie and your sixteen, awesome just like me! .

I think all of you remember what the symbols mean so I will not be posting that each chapter like I had for the other stories. Besides barely anyone reads what is up here anyway.

Disclaimer: I do own a lot of things, Inuyasha is just not one of those things.

Chapter 2:You!

'Why that arrogant little bastard!' "You," Kagome said out of pure anger.

"Me," Inuyasha asked.

"You....you...." Kagome trailed off trying to think the right words she wanted to say.

"Can you not speak, or are you just that stupid wench." Inuyasha asked her staring at a Kagome that looked extremely pissed off.

"I hate you!" Kagome yelled, getting everyone's attention. 'Sure the idiots pay attention now.'

"Kagome pick up your things and move to the back of the room," Mrs. Hikari told her.

"I already am in the back of the room," Kagome shouted still angry. 'Oh crap! I just mouthed off to a teacher!'

"Mrs. Higurashi-"

"Mrs. Hikari please excuse the stupidity of **my friend **Kagome," Inuyasha cut her off rather quickly.

"If you say so Inuyasha sire," Mrs. Hikari went back to her history teachings.

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha who was staring at her expectantly. "You are not going to hear any words of gratitude from me. You are also not going to get groveling either highness." 'That is so unfair, just because he is a famous asshole the teacher will grovel to him! Just one little comment from him and she stops her lecturing on me. How can anyone even like him?'

"Ok I will settle on you kissing my feet," Inuyasha decided.

"What!?!" 'I can't believe what I am hearing, even from him! I thought he would at least have some decency, kissing his feet!?!'

"Why are you so mad wench, I just helped you get out of detention or what not. You could at least show some sign of gratitude; most girls would jump on that offer. I usually wouldn't have to say anything and the girls will line up."

"You got one big ego, just in case you haven't noticed I am not one of your giggling, stupid fans. There is no way in hell I would even kiss your feet, not even if you paid me a million dollars. Try that on someone who is willing to be your play toy." Kagome turned back to the lesson that was at hand. Something about the feudal era, oh how many times has she heard this from her grandpa before?

"Well, I suppose you are not willing," Inuyasha questioned her smirking.

Kagome's face became beet red, from both embarrassment and anger. "No, I am not," she hissed.

The bell rang, and the students were excused to go to their next classes. Kagome stormed out of the room to go to her next class, while Inuyasha had another circle of girls and guys around him.

"Inuyasha," a familiar voice called.

Inuyasha turned around to see his best friend. "Hey Miroku, I forgot that you went here. What's your next class?"

"I got math next, with my girlfriend here," Miroku pointed to the girl that was right behind him.

"Don't flatter yourself Houshi, I would never in my life become your girl friend," the girl stated slapping him across the cheek. The girl stormed past the two to go to her next class.

"She is a feisty one, just my type. Her name is Sango, she really doesn't like me fondling her for some reason. I don't get it." Miroku sighed rubbing his face.

"I don't think any girl would consider it an honor to have your hands on their ass. What room is your math class in?" Inuyasha continued ignoring the other people around him. Most were babbling about an autograph and asking for a picture or something stupid like that.

"Sango, wait up," came a familiar shout.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Miss Kagome." Miroku wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"Let me guess Miroku, you touched her ass again didn't you," Kagome asked not realizing that Inuyasha was standing right next to her.

"Not this time, I just called her my girlfriend. I haven't groped her today, not once. Oh yeah, have you met my best friend Inuyasha here." Miroku pointed straight at Kagome.

Kagome turned around to be looking into the same golden eyes as earlier. "Just my luck that I run into you again, today just isn't my day." Kagome sighed.

"I missed you so much **my **Kagome," an arm encircled her waist bringing her to him.

Chatter went through the circle that was around Inuyasha. "Puh-leez the less of you I see the better." Kagome pried his arm off her and walked to her class.

"Ah so you have met Miss Kagome, a truly beautiful flower she is. Well anyhow I have to get going to my class, C208. See you later Inuyasha," Miroku waved his hand saying bye.

"W-wait, my classroom is also C208," Inuyasha stated waving his schedule around in the air.

"YES," the two exclaimed giving each other the thumbs up.

-Math Class-

"Hello class, today we have a special new student, I am sure all of you know Inuyasha so there is no need for introductions. Please, Inuyasha sire, take the seat in between Mr. Houshi and Miss Higurashi," Mr. Shikagi told Inuyasha.

'Great stuck next to the jackass again.' "Sango can I trade you spots?" Kagome looked at Sango to see her looking outside the window.

"No way, the further I am from Houshi the better," Sango turned to look at Kagome.

"Come on, I have to sit next to an arrogant bastard," Kagome claimed.

"An arrogant bastard that you like," a voice cut in.

"Yes an arrogant bastard I li- NO!" Kagome turned around to be looking at a smirking Inuyasha. "Listen you, I don't like you, so if you just leave me alone, I will leave you alone. Fair enough?"

"No deal, I don't want to ever leave you alone," he grinned stupidly.

'Why the hell is nobody looking at us. I understand the students' cause they are listening to their music. But the teacher!'

"I left the teacher a note at the beginning of class," Inuyasha said as though reading her mind. "It said that if you had any outbursts to ignore it."

"Kagome can I switch you seats," Miroku asked grinning. "After all you said you wanted to switch seats right?"

"Yes, I want to switch seats, but only not to be next to him," Kagome pointed at Inuyasha. "So the answer is no Miroku."

"I will stop rubbing your butt for a week," Miroku tried offering her a chance of a lifetime.

"Well, now that you say that-"

"I will give you free oden for the rest of you life Kagome, just if you don't trade seats with Miroku," Sango cut in before Kagome could answer.

"Done," Kagome smiled at Sango who smiled back.

"My hopes shattered once again," Miroku cried.

"You truly are hopeless Miroku," Inuyasha sighed.

"What about you, I happen to know that you are a bit of a playboy. I hope you haven't forgotten about me," Miroku had a shiny look to his eyes.

"Not a day has gone by where you haven't been on my mind. It seems that we share the same dream tonight," Inuyasha eyes were also shining.

"YES," the two had thumbs up and were grinning like idiots.1

"What complete, total idiots," Kagome and Sango said at the same time.

"Care to join us darling," Inuyasha asked staring at Kagome.

Kagome had the look of total horror on her face. Sango laughed so hard that she fell out of her chair.

"Of course we would never forget you either Sango, I guess it wouldn't be a threesome. What do they call it when you have four people?" Miroku asked Inuyasha, Inuyasha just shrugged his shoulders.

"That is so disgusting I can't believe you two would even think that," Sango shouted at Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Sango, calm down, they are only joking," Kagome put a hand on Sango's shoulder.

"No we're not," Inuyasha said taking one of Kagome's hands in his. Kagome's face turned into utter disgust and horror once again. Inuyasha began laughing, "T-h-e l-o-o-k o-n y-o-u-r f-a-c-e w-a-s p-r-i-c-e-l-e-s-s."

Kagome scoffed while removing her hands from Inuyasha. "You're a real sicko you know that!"

"I am so glad today is a half day," Sango sighed happily as she heard the bell ring signaling that school was over.

"Bye Sango," Kagome yelled walking home.

"Bye Kagome," Sango walked in the opposite direction.

"See you later man," Miroku walked in the same direction as Sango.

A silver hair man walked down the streets of Tokyo when he found a sign. He picked it up and read it to himself. "One room available in Higurashi Shrine, please come ask the owner for the rental charges." The man grinned while he walked up the stairs of Higurashi shrine, once at the top he knocked on the door.

"Hello, may I help you," asked Mrs. Higurashi.

"I am here for this," the man held out the sign.

"Right, please come in," Mrs. Higurashi offered.

............................................................................................................

Like? No like? 1=scene from Fruits Basket Ok now I got a question for you readers.... #1 Who is this silver haired man? Any guesses? Til next chapter see you, please review ::puppy dog eyes:: you know you want to!


	3. Higurashi Shrine

Back with chapter 3 already. Everyone sure knows how to make me feel so loved. So I updated early. That will continue happening if I get as many reviews as last time. All right enough of my babbling, please enjoy this chapter! Once again I reply to my reviewers, so if you don't want to read this part skip ahead.

I bet a lot of you thought it was Inuyasha and a lot of you did, but Whisper of the Wind was right, I am evil and made it Sesshomaru! Mwahahahaha!

Kagome gurrl- Yeah you got it right, barely anyone did!

Lilmj7- Yep you got it right also, don't you feel smart?

Rae-Wolf-Demon- You'll find out later why he got famous...soon, of course I don't know when soon, but yes soon.

Pobbin- Yes March 27th, you will find out what happened then, but the reason I picked that date was because that was my older brother's birthday, silly no?

AlleyWings- Thanks for fixing the mistakes. You didn't side with Inuyasha or Sesshomaru, wishy washy.

By the way, Kagome is sixteen, so is Sango and Rin. Inuyasha and Miroku are seventeen. Sesshomaru is eighteen. When more characters appear I will tell you their age and grade. Kagome, Sango, Rin-11th Inuyasha, Miroku-11th Sesshomaru-12th

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, would I write a completely different version of it?

Chapter 3: Higurashi Shrine

"Hello, may I help you," asked Mrs. Higurashi.

"I am here for this," the man held out the sign.

"Right, please come in," Mrs. Higurashi offered. "So you are here for the room? What is your name sir?"

"Yes, this sign caught my attention. You see my kid brother needs to get out into the real world. So I figured this is as good as a place as any to start. Pardon my manners, my name is Sesshomaru Taisho. My family will pay any price you like. Could you show me the room?" Sesshomaru looked around the home, lost.

"Ah, but of course. Please follow me," Mrs. Higurashi lead the way to the available room. She opened the door to reveal a blank room, nothing in it but a bed and closet. "We keep it blank so whoever wishes to occupy the room can decorate it themselves. Is this to your liking?"

Sesshomaru stepped in looking around the room. 'This is a good size room. The owner seems fairly nice, he will fit in just fine.' "Yes, it is perfect, there is no need to put that sign back up any longer. We would simply outbid anyone who would even try to buy this room. How much for the rent?"

"500 gil a month," Mrs. Higurashi stated. "Is that a problem?"

"No, we can afford that easily." 'Does this woman have any clue on who I am?' "He will be here by tonight, I hope that is alright," Sesshomaru checked the room once more before leaving it.

"Oh no, no trouble at all," Mrs. Higurashi closed the room after leaving it.

"Here," Sesshomaru dug into his pocket and pulled out 500 gil and dropped it in Mrs. Higurashi's hands. "You get your payment in advance."

'What kind of guy goes around carrying 500 gil in his pockets? He really must be Sesshomaru Taisho.' "Thank you very much," Mrs. Higurashi opened the door seeing Sesshomaru at the front door for him to leave.

-Meanwhile-

Kagome was walking home when she noticed that the sign she posted was already gone. 'People sure don't waste their time.' She then began walking up the stairs when she saw a man with silver hair. "Are you Sesshomaru?"

The man stopped walking down the stairs. "Yes I am, I am surprised that you addressed me in such a casual manner."

Kagome was about to reply but was cut off by a shouting of her name. "Kagome," came a familiar shout. She turned around to see a girl with a pigtail coming up her stairs. "Hey Rin."

Rin ran up the stairs and then noticed a man with silver hair and amber orbs. In short he was quite handsome. 'Is he the Sesshomaru Taisho? I can't believe that he is right here, he is staring straight at me. What should I do?'

Kagome walked down a stair. "Rin, I didn't see you at school today."

"Yeah I figured that today would be a good day to skip," she smiled sheepishly. "Umm, Mr. Taisho sir, what may I ask are you doing here sir?"

'Oh no, not her too. Her face looks so pale, is she really that nervous? He is only just another person, why should she be nervous?'

Sesshomaru walked down the stairs smirking. "Just call me Sesshomaru." Stopping in front of Rin he brushed a finger across her forehead. "I noticed you look rather pale, you should take better care of yourself." He then continued walking down the steps of Higurashi shrine.

"He is really mysterious," Rin told Kagome.1

"Well at least the color has returned to your face. Rin you don't actually like him do you," Kagome asked her.

"This is the first time I have seen him in person, Kagome do you believe in love at first sight," Rin asked her.

"Yeah. Are you trying to tell me that you love him," Kagome questioned Rin arching an eyebrow.

"Did you know he is only two years older than us Kagome. Quite compatible in my opinion," Rin stated.

"I wonder if that guy has one romantic bone in his body. But sure go for him if you want to, I am not going to stop you. So what did you do instead of going to school then?"

"Well sleep in of course," Rin stated the obvious.

"Speaking of Taisho, did you know Inuyasha goes to our school now," Kagome asked walking back up the steps.

"Yeah, I talked to Sango before I came over here. Apparently you two are lovers," Rin said following her up the steps.

Kagome froze to her spot immediately. "WHAT!?!?! I am going to kill Sango!" Kagome dashed down the stairs and towards Sango's house.

Rin giggled and followed Kagome. "Aw, Kagome there is no reason to be embarrassed about it. Maybe one day you and me could be sister-in-laws or something."

"No chance in hell," Kagome yelled stomping up to Sango's doorstep and rang the doorbell.

-With Miroku-

Miroku heard a familiar yell and looked outside his house to see Kagome with Rin at his next door neighbor's house. 'Surprises are good.' Miroku left his room and dashed outside. He tiptoed behind the two, and was about to say something but something caught his attention. 'They are just begging to be groped.' Inching his hands towards their butts he passed with flying colors in groping them. "How are you two ladies on this lovely day?"

"Mir-Miroku," the two said in ignited anger.

Miroku just didn't seem to get the hint. "So what are you two doing at lady Sango's house?"

SMACK!

CRASH!

BOOM!

BANG!

-With Sango-

Sango was in her room typing away on her computer in a chat room when she heard her doorbell rang. "I'll get it Kohaku!" Sango yelled and walked to the door when she heard loud thumping noises outside. Sango opened the door to see Kagome and Rin beating the crap out of Miroku. An amusing sight indeed, so amusing she had to laugh. "So I see that the lech groped you two today," she said indicating she arrived.

Kagome stopped her beating on Miroku, while Rin continued. "I came here for an important reason."

"Which is," Sango asked arching an eyebrow.

"Since when have Inuyasha and I became a couple," she asked steaming.

"Oh well, just a bit of a joke. Come on I am just teasing you, it is obvious to anyone with common sense that you hate him. I have known you have hated him ever since you laid eyes on him. Of course I don't know why though," Sango stated waving it off with her hand.

"Rin, I think you have beat him up enough," Kagome said looking back at a Miroku with a nosebleed.

Rin stopped and looked at her work. "Not nearly good enough," she pouted.

"Yes, well since you two are here, come in, come in," Sango opened the door more as an invitation. "I normally don't invite little kids in, but for your case I will make an exception." As soon as Rin and Kagome walked in she began shutting the door.

Miroku began recovering and seeing a door beginning to shut. "Sango, don't you want to invite me in too?"

Sango had a look on her face that looked like she was in serious thought. When two voice made a decision for her. "NO," Kagome and Rin shut the door for Sango and locked it.

"You two are so mean to him," Sango sighed.

"US," the two exclaimed at once.

"Who is the one who slaps him everyday," asked Kagome.

"Well..." Sango trailed off.

"And who is the one who calls him a hentai and uses her boomerang on him," Rin chipped in helping Kagome.

"Well...." Sango trailed off again.

"Also, who is the one who wouldn't trade seats with me today because she didn't want to sit next to Miroku," Kagome continued.

"Alright already," Sango shouted, seeing the girls smirk. "But you would have too, if he groped you nearly as much as he gropes me I bet you two would be much worse."

Rin and Kagome gave her a dry, dull look.

"Kagome," shouted a boy with his hair up in a ponytail.

"Yes, Kohaku," asked Kagome.

"Your mother said you need to come home, she says you need to meet someone," Kohaku told her.

"Did you hear the phone ring," asked Kagome.

"No, well if Sango wasn't shouting on the top of her lungs maybe we would have heard something," Rin pointed out.

"All right, I guess I will see you later," Kagome opened the door to see Miroku still on the floor. She stepped on him as she walked by. Soon after that she heard a grunt. 'Hmm, wonder why she wants me to meet someone? Maybe it is the person that will be living with us? Or maybe she just made up an excuse so I had to come home? How did she know I was at Sango's anyway, I didn't tell her that I was going there.' Kagome climbed up the steps and opened the front door. "Mom, I am home!"

-Moments before-

Sesshomaru arrived at his home. "Well, hello there dear brother."

"What do you want," Inuyasha asked rudely.

"Well, mom wanted me to inform you, you will no longer be living at this house. Instead you will be moving into Higurashi shrine," Sesshomaru smirked.

'Higurashi, Higurashi, why does that name sound so familiar?' Then it came to him that was the last name of that Kagome wench. "Fine by me, mom also wanted me to tell you something brother dearest," Inuyasha smirked. "You will be going to the same high school as I am tomorrow."

Sesshomaru smiled an icy smile; "You'd best get going to that new home of yours."

'What no complaints, he is no fun.' "Fine." Inuyasha went to his room to pack his things and was out the door.

-Now-

"Mom, you called me back for something," Kagome questioned her mother.

"Yes, have you met Inuyasha Taisho," asked Mrs. Higurashi.

"Yes, why," Kagome asked suspiciously.

As on cue Inuyasha appeared. "Oh no reason at all, I am just going to be the one that is living in the room across from yours."

............................................................................................................

Like? No Like? 1-that scene was from Fruits Basket Yuki had a leaf when he did that to Tohru, brushing it across her forhead. Yay, no new questions, bet you are happy about that. Soon though, soon there will be questions, yes many questions. Bwahahaha! Press that pretty button down there, the one that will say submit review. Chapter 4 is so worth it, you'll love it. I had so much fun writing it.


	4. First Night at Higurashi Shrine

Yeah I am back with chapter 4. Sorry it took so long, my beta reader wasn't able to open this chapter I sent her. So it took me awhile to receive her message. So yeah if the grammar and english are bad this chapter it is because no one edited it. Just bare with it for this chapter. School is already being a major pain in the ass. Ten freaking classes! Anyhow thanks to the reviewers and readers. I had sooooo much fun writing this chapter! Please Enjoy this chapter of mine.

Disclaimer: I am not Rumiko Takahashi therefore I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 4: First Night at Higurashi Shrine

"Yes, have you met Inuyasha Taisho," asked Mrs. Higurashi.

"Yes, why," Kagome asked suspiciously.

As on cue Inuyasha appeared. "Oh no reason at all, I am just going to be the one that is living in the room across from yours."

"Mom please tell me he is lying! He is lying right," Kagome questioned her.

"Kagome, now I know you don't like him. But please give him a chance, you may even grow to like him. Maybe just maybe that may turn into love," Mrs. Higurashi told her.

Kagome screamed out of frustration and ran to her room. 'Mom hates me, how could she do this to me? She knows damn well that I hate him!' She jumped on her bed and cried into her pillow.

"Inuyasha, just give Kagome sometime, she will soon get over it," Mrs. Higurashi smiled at him and walked to the kitchen.

'How could Mom even say that. Love... for him? You got to be kidding me, I would get along with Miroku better than Inuyasha!' All of a sudden Kagome heard footsteps and her door being shut. 'Damn, I forgot to shut the door.' "Mom go away."

"Just why do you hate me so much," Inuyasha asked her.

"You! I didn't give you permission to walk into my room! Huh?" Kagome felt his warm thumb wipe away her tears.

"You're just like a child, crying over the stupidest things," Inuyasha sighed.

"Hey! Would you like it if some complete and total jerk came to live in your house," she questioned him.

"I wouldn't cry over it. Besides I haven't done anything to you to give me that title of being called a jerk. You instantly hated me for some unknown reason."

"Why did you come to a public school anyway," asked Kagome ignoring his question.

"Why do you keep dodging my question of why you hate me," he asked her ignoring her question.

"Just because you ask doesn't mean I got to answer," Kagome stated. "Did you really expect me to answer your question anyway?"

"Not really," Inuyasha smiled.

"What are you smiling for," Kagome questioned him.

"You stopped crying," he pointed out.

"Ah, so the enemy has a weakness after all," Kagome smirked.

"Wha-what," he asked confused.

"You can't stand it when a woman cries can you?"

"..............."

"All right I will tell you. I don't like you because you're rich and famous. People like you think they are better than everyone else. They shut other people out, like they are some ant. They get everything they want, they also never show their true forms." Kagome sat up on her bed with her back against the wall.

"True forms," Inuyasha asked her still confused.

"They can never be themselves, they hide their true selves away. Locking away dangerous secrets. They do stupid commercials like "Don't do drugs" or something like that while they are probably the ones that are doing it."

"Well that is pretty stereotypical of you, do you assume all famous people are like that? Where did you get the idea that famous people are like that anyway?"

Kagome's eyes suddenly became sad. "I...I loved a person that was like that once." Kagome began crying once again. "I guess I never really got over him."

Inuyasha pulled Kagome's arm until she stumbled onto him. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "There you go again, crying like a stupid child. Can you say it really was love?"

"Huh?" 'His voice, was he....was he in love before? Why is he hugging me anyway, this guy has feelings?'

"What was this guy's name anyway," Inuyasha asked curious.

"Koga," Kagome muttered into his chest.

Inuyasha pulled her back to look into her face, which no longer had tears. "Are you serious, you feel in love with that wimpy wolf! How can you love that guy, he isn't even a true man!"

"Oh? And you are," Kagome scoffed. "Who are you trying to kid?"

"Well stop trying to resist me and you'll know." Inuyasha had a serious look in his eye, tinted with a mischievous look.

"Aha, you only were hugging me so you could pull a fast one on me. You really are a stupid player like Miroku said! Ugh, there is no way in hell I would fall for a guy like you! Get out of my room!" Kagome began throwing various objects at the poor hanyou.

"W-Wait, Kagome," Inuyasha tried reasoning with her only to get hit on the head with lord knows what.

Kagome got up and pushed him out of her room, seeing the door next to hers. 'I could go for a good shower.' She walked back to her room, got some freshly clean clothes, walked back out, slid the door open to the bathroom and shut it.

Inuyasha awoke, he was in some hallway, this wasn't his home. Oh yeah he was living at Higurashi shrine now. 'I feel like I was hit with a metal bat.' He looked over in Kagome's room to see a metal bat sitting in the middle of the floor. (Yeah we all know he gets hit on the ehad with a bat a lot, even way back when, when he was little. Nah I am only playing with you, now back to the story.) 'Well that explains everything. I need a shower.' He went to his room, got some clothes and opened the bathroom door. "Why is there steam coming out of the shower?" 'Maybe someone recently took a shower? Oh well.' He stripped his clothes off and walked to the shower. Too bad he didn't notice a certain girls pajamas on the floor.

'I thought I heard somebody say something. No, if someone were there they would have knocked first.' Kagome continued her shower, rinsing her hair. Then she saw the shower curtain slide on the other side. She froze at what she saw, a naked Inuyasha. 'So someone was there!'

"Oh, so it wasn't that someone recently took a shower, someone is in it now," Inuyasha smirked looking Kagome up and down.

Suddenly Kagome felt self-conscious of herself. She crossed her arms across her chest, "Why the hell didn't you knock!?"

"Why should I, you should have heard me or something. But did you say something? No, you didn't."

"Don't you dare blame this on me! I thought it was my imagination, everyone in this house has sense enough to knock! Now I only have to put conditioner on and put soap all over my body, if you would be as kind as to wait til I am done." Inuyasha just stood there, Kagome gave him a dull look.

"What? I am waiting."

"I mean, stop looking at my body and get out of the shower!" Kagome pulled the shower curtain on his side of the shower indicating him to step out.

Inuyasha simply put his hand over hers and closed the shower curtain. "No, I want to shower now dammit!"

"I won't take that long, just wait," Kagome glared at his hand that was still on hers. "Get off!" She pulled her hand back to herself.

"I don't want to wait, we can share." Inuyasha walked towards Kagome.

"What! I am not sharing!? I can't believe you even suggested that idea! Especially with a guy, I am only freakin 16. Since you aren't going to wait, then I will." Kagome opened the shower curtain and felt arms go around her waist. Yes, she has felt his arms around her waist before, but not bare! Her face immensely grew red.

"Why would you even think of leaving me all alone in here?" Inuyasha felt her struggle out of his grasp, and she succeeded. He saw her then shut the shower curtain, he walked to the other side of the shower and opened the shower curtain slightly. 'She is putting a towel on already!' "Aw, Kagome you are no fun." 'But damn you got one hell of a body, a body I want to be all over.' Inuyasha looked down; 'I need a cold shower.' He turned the knob to the cold side, and rinsed his hair.

"Fun! How can being in a shower with you be fun? I mean come on! Just tell me when you are done and I will throw a towel over there." Kagome put the toilet seat down and then the cover. She sat on it waiting for Inuyasha to finish.

"Oh? You have never been in the shower with a guy before. It could be loads of fun dear, there are plenty of fun stuff a guy and girl could do in the shower together." Inuyasha grabbed (insert your shampoo here) bottle and put it in his hair.

"Are you sure you are not Miroku in there? It has already been fifteen minutes, how long can you take!" Kagome tapped her foot out of impatience.

"What I didn't say anything wrong, you are the one who thought it."

"You were so implying it, don't give me that bullshit."

"Implying what dear? There are so many possibilities. If you are getting so impatient at how long I am taking then why don't you come back in here? Then you could have fun with a real man instead of Koga." Inuyasha put soap all over his body, letting the water rinse it off.

"A real man huh? Just what kind of man are you," Kagome closed her eyes.

"You'll just have to find out," Inuyasha said stepping out of the shower looking around for towels.

'That sounded strangely closer.' Kagome opened her eyes to see the hanyou's naked body once again. 'Look at that six pack, how I would like to run my hands up those.' She shook her head, 'can't think that kind of stuff.' Kagome stood up on the toilet seat and opened the cabinet above. She got a towel and threw it at Inuyasha. "I told you to tell me when you were done idiot!"

"Did you see something you liked wench?" Inuyasha wrapped the towel around his waist, grabbed a brush and began brushing his hair.

Only then did Kagome notice cute, adorable little puppy ears atop Inuyasha's head. 'Oooh I just got to rub them!' So that's what she did, she sneaked behind Inuyasha and stood on her tiptoes. Reaching up she began gently scratching his ears like as if a massage. "So Kawaii," she muttered.

Inuyasha felt Kagome push herself against his back and started rubbing his ears. 'This feels so good, and in all the right spots too. So she thinks my ears are cute huh?' Inuyasha smirked, too bad Kagome wasn't looking into the mirror.

Kagome smiled while rubbing Inuyasha's ears, it seemed like he leaned into her hands. She felt Inuyasha abruptly turn around, wrapping his arms around her back, pushing her to him. Inuyasha fell to the floor and Kagome came down with him her face planted on his chest. 'Oh kami, if someone walked in here now...' "What do you think you are doing," she hissed.

"Whoops, guess I tripped," he said innocently.

Kagome pushed herself off him. "The hell you did!" She stomped back into the shower and took her towel off, continuing from where she left off; yes she needed that conditioner. "AHHHH! It is cold!"

"Need me in there to warm you up," Inuyasha asked in a suggestive tone.

"Go flirt with Miroku, Inuyasha!"

"Ok, I will be waiting in bed," Inuyasha teased her before he left fully clothed. He heard a scream of frustration. 'Too bad for you Kagome, I like women who resist me. Yes, I like challenges.' He walked out into the hallway and saw a little kid. All of a sudden he felt conscious of himself.

"My sister is in there right," asked the little boy.

"Yeah, don't worry though, we weren't in there at the same time. We switched turns in taking a shower, right now it is your sisters." 'This kid looks roughly around the age of nine years old, I hope he doesn't get the wrong idea that I was doing something in there. Oh, I guess I was.'

"You weren't." the kid eyed him suspiciously. "My name is Souta Higurashi, I don't really care if you were in there just now. I honestly thought you would have banged her by now. It is only human nature after all." Souta walked off to his room.

'What the crap! What grade is he in!?' Inuyasha just sat there stunned at what Souta had told him moments before. He got his sense back when he saw Kagome walk out of the bathroom door. "Kagome, how old is your kid brother?"

"He is only in third grade, why Inuyasha," Kagome asked curiously while rubbing her hair dry with a towel.

"Oh no reason at all, just curious," Inuyasha fake laughed and went to his room. 'Miroku would have loved to have him as a little brother. I need to smoke a couple cigarettes. I don't think they would have it in the house though, best not try. Don't want to be leaving the wench alone after all.' Inuyasha rummaged through his bag, got what he wanted and went outside. He walked into the backyard only to have an arrow graze him across the cheek.

Hey at least it is not that big of a cliffhanger. Anyway, just who shot the arrow at Inuyasha? I know some of you are wondering how our hanyou got famous, maybe now you are wondering about Koga too? Is what Kagome reasons true about why she "hates" Inuyasha? Why am I asking you all these questions? Ok no more questions but I think you readers know what to do now. See that little button that says submit review then go! I got to at least have 25, otherwise I will think I have gotten worse at writing or have put something in there I shouldn't have. Until next chappie see you!


	5. Go out at night and this is what happens

Hey everyone I am back with yet another chapter. Yeah chapter 5, I still have no clue how long this fanfic is going to be, but I can assure you it will be over ten. Remember that you can help me out with this fanfic, whatever you want in it. In fact I will be using two ideas, an extra pairing has been voted for, koga/ayame. The other idea will be revealed later. That goes to show you that all ideas are not ignored! Thanks to all of the readers and reviewers. But mainly the reviewers, they are the one that assures me to continue the story, yes I know there are people that read and don't review. I didn't get 25 reviews from the last chapter, but maybe I will this chapter since it is longer? Thanks, and enjoy this chapter!

Neko-Yuff16- Yep I sure did know about the Inuyasha movie coming out, in fact I already saw it in japanese, I will buy it though anyway. Yeah I ordered the second movie in japanese with english subtitles. I am so glad I could count on you being one of my 25 people! Did you get the Yuff part of your penname from Yuffie, like in FF7 Yuffie, she is awesome! Thanks so much for reviewing, glad you thought it was funny, I just had to put the shower scene in there you know.

Starfire77- Ah, so you noticed Inuyasha is way out of character, but that's all right isn't it? He isn't going to be like that all the time you know. Glad you thought it was a good chapter, thanks!

Sqeekers- Hey, what can I say, you are my 100th reviewer. You're awesome! Thank you so much, you have read all of my stories so far, aren't you great? Yep, smoking is bad, but that doesn't stop Inu. Good luck on getting the cable back, I pity you very much. You're missing a lot of the new episodes. Now you know what happens right? Since you're such a great friend....this chapter is dedicated to you!

Kiala- You are one of the only ones that bothered to guess, well you see...I hate to tell you this but, you're wrong! Kikyou didn't do it, this will never be an Kikyou/Inuyasha fanfic! Never I tell you, Kagome/Inuyasha are the cutest couple, who could think otherwise? Thank you so much for reviewing!

Sarcasm Girl8- Nope Inuyasha and Miroku aren't related. Lmao They sure do see eye to eye on some stuff though...I guess you could say he is like that for an unknown reason, to piss Kagome off? I don't know, but hey it is a fun thing to mess with! Thanks for reviewing and reading my stories! You're awesome!

Ischa666- Nope it is not going to be rated R, at least I don't think it will be. Never have written one of those after all. Thank you for reviewing though.

Still-Star-4- Yeah it may be wrong, but hey you know you liked it. Thanks for the nice review, no flames yet! Thank you so much, I am so happy. Glad you like the story!

Oh yeah by the way, Kikyou appears in this chapter, yeah yeah I know. It is horrible, ok. Now let's see...she is 16, a junior just like everyone else but Sesshomaru.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters on the show.

Chapter 5: Go out at night and this is what happens

Inuyasha walked outside of his new home and went into the backyard; only to have an arrow slash him across his cheek. "Who's there?"

"What the hell are you doing out here," asked Kagome stepping out from behind a tree, glaring at the hanyou that had scared her.

"What the hell are you doing, shooting an arrow that nearly hurt my 8 billion dollar head," Inuyasha yelled back.

"Believe me I would have been doing us both a favor! Now answer me! Why are you out here at this time of night!" Kagome looked at Inuyasha then her gaze fell to his hand, she pulled out her bow and arrow, shot it and let the arrow fly towards its target.

Inuyasha saw the arrow fly straight above his left hand and stick to a tree behind it. "Damn, woman are you trying to kill me? A slowly painful way, by shooting my hands off, then what is next?"

"Don't be stupid, I may hate you but I wouldn't try to kill you. Besides I wasn't trying to shoot your hand off. Look what is on the tree you idiot." Kagome pointed straight behind him.

Inuyasha looked behind him, to see the tree and also what was on the tree. "Hey my cigarettes!" He then saw the pack burn to a crisp as the arrow illuminated fire. "What do you got against my cig's?" 'How did the arrow burn? Did she do that, if so then how?'

"It is a bad habit that can cost your life. I won't allow it at my house." Kagome walked over to Inuyasha with her bow and arrows at her side.

"I am freakin paying to live here, the least you could do is let me do what I want to do!"

"Correction, you are not the one paying Inuyasha, your parents are. I will not let you die, got that, that is a promise!"

The moonlight captured Kagome, illuminating her features. Her ebony like hair blowing in the wind, whipping at her face, her pink lips more luscious then ever before. In Inuyasha's eyes, a goddess, course there was no way he would ever tell her that. Kagome walked straight past him and towards the door to the house. "How could you do that!"

"Do what," Kagome asked confused, blinking innocently. She turned around to look at Inuyasha who was looking at her.

"How could you just walk past me and not give me a good night kiss of course," Inuyasha stated as if it was obvious.

Kagome gave him a shocked, yet dull look at the same time. "I am going to bed." She marched inside the house.

"Come on just one, that way I can sleep." Inuyasha walked up to the door and turned the knob to find it wouldn't turn. "Hey wench, come unlock this door!"

Kagome just stood right next to the wall with her arms crossed. "The name is not wench, maybe if you use my name I will open it."

"You are what I call you, now open up wench," Inuyasha knocked on the door lightly.

Kagome opened the window next to the door and threw out a necklace. "If you put this on I will open the door for you."

Inuyasha walked over to where the necklace was and picked it up. It was rather neat looking, beads and fangs; he had nothing to loose so he put the rosary on. "Ok I got it on, now let me in."

Kagome unlocked the door and let Inuyasha in. "Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"Sit boy!"

All of a sudden he felt a force pushing him down into the ground. Inuyasha tried taking off the necklace but it would just glow white and not come off. "Wench! What the hell have you done to me!"

"Sit!"

Again, Inuyasha felt the necklace force his face down to kiss the floor. "Kagome!"

"That's better, I and only I can remove this necklace. Goodnight," she said a little too sweetly.

-Next Morning-

'No annoying anime character of an alarm clock? Is Souta sick?' Kagome opened her eyes to see silver hair. Wait silver hair, her cat did not have silver hair! That is when it all came back to Kagome, Inuyasha was living at her shrine. "What the hell are you doing in my room!"

"This alarm clock," Inuyasha held out the alarm clock, which was broken into eighteen pieces.

'Well there goes my Souta being sick theory.' "Thank you."

Inuyasha's ears twitched words of appreciation? "Kagome say that again, come on say it."

"No."

"Please," Inuyasha got right in front of her face and gave her puppy dog eyes.

Kagome blushed, why the hell was she blushing? She had to get rid of the feeling quick. "Sit."

Inuyasha was standing right next to Kagome's bed, so he didn't fall onto the floor. Instead he fell into something warm? "You're lap is really comfortable Kagome," he smirked into sheets of her bed.

"Get off," Kagome shouted picking up his head and moving it off her lap. She got out of bed and changed into her school clothes, sure Inuyasha was in the room. But he couldn't move anyway so it didn't matter. "Hurry up dog boy, we got school in...ten minutes! There is no way we can get there in time, even if I ran my fastest! Oh no, what do I do! Come on Kagome think!"

"Get on my back," Inuyasha sighed, why was he helping her. He should just leave her behind in the dust.

"Sorry Miroku, I am not the playful type," Kagome paced around the room thinking, then she felt herself being lifted up onto someone's back.

Inuyasha ran with Kagome on his back and out the door, quickly jumping from building to building, Kagome had quite a tight hold around his neck. 'Is she really that afraid?'

"FASTER FASTER," Kagome squealed.

'She actually isn't afraid, most girls would be screaming on the top of their lungs.' "Well we got three minutes to spare," Inuyasha smirked as he landed right in front of the school.

"Well I got to go to computer class, bye," Kagome waved to him.

"You are forgetting you are in the same computer class as me idiot." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by the front of her shirt and ran down C Hall to get to the classroom. He burst the door open and a circle seemed to immediately form around him and Kagome.

"Let go of me," Kagome hissed.

All of a sudden a familiar scent hit his nose, but why now? Why would she be going here? "Kikyou, what are you doing here?"

"Well my Inu darling I would follow you to the ends of the earth." Kikyou pushed through the circle to get closer to Inuyasha. "Who's this girl?"

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome; he was still holding the front of her shirt. Then an idea hit him. He grinned madly inside his head. He let go of Kagome's shirt and slung his arm over Kagome's shoulder. "She's with me, aren't you?"

Kagome looked around confused. 'What the hell is going on?' "Huh? What are you doing?"

"Take it easy, just take it easy." Inuyasha wrapped both of his arms around Kagome's shoulders. "You're so stubborn Kagome, but I guess that is what I like the most about you." Inuyasha began rubbing his face up and down Kagome's face continuously.

"Ehhh." Kagome looked down into Inuyasha's eyes nervously.

"Play along or you are dead," he whispered.

Kagome complied, something in his voice told her to shut up. Kikyou on the other hand would not shut up.

"I see, so this girl that you just met means more to you than I do," Kikyou questioned eyeing him.

"That's right," he gave her a stern look.

"Jerk," Kikyou walked by them to her seat.

Now that Kikyou was away Kagome just had to ask. "What the hell were you doing? How could you treat your girl friend like that, she seems really upset at you."1

"You made an incorrect assumption, she is not my girl friend nor will she be." Inuyasha walked off to his seat that was right next to Miroku's, a row behind Kagome's.

Kagome walked to her seat as well, which was right next to Sango's. She turned around in her seat and looked at Inuyasha until he realized she was staring at him.

"What do you want," asked Inuyasha turning on his assigned computer.

"You said that Kikyou girl is not your girl friend and won't be. Does that mean she was before, you seemed to know her real well."

"What happens in my life is really none of your business," he scoffed.

'So I am right. I wonder why he totally despises her now?' "Come on, you have to be stuck living with me for a while. I think I should get to know you."

"Last time I checked you hated me, why would you want to know about me?"

"Look asshole, I am actually trying to get along with you! You could try too! I am just curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat my Kagome," Inuyasha finally broke off his eye contact with the computer and stuck his eyes on Kagome.

'Huh? His eyes, why? Why do they look like that secrets have been locked up in there? Is there something I shouldn't know about Inuyasha? Why is he looking at me like that?' Kagome turned around in her seat, now what was she suppose to do? She could still feel his eyes burning holes in the back of her head. She just was about to say something when some boy came up and talked to her.

"Hello there Higurashi," said a sandy hair boy.

'Why can't he call me by my first name for once? I mean it is not like it is impolite or anything.' "Hi."

"Well if it isn't Hobo," Inuyasha piped up from behind Kagome.

"My name isn't Hobo, it is-"

"I really don't give a rats ass what your name is," Inuyasha cut him off.

Hojo ran off scared, back to his desk. "Well Inuyasha for someone who is famous you sure as hell aren't nice," Kagome told him with a straight face.

"Well actually Kagome, Inuyasha just isn't nice to you, or when you are around," Miroku pointed out.

"What! That's not fair, what lousy luck I have," Kagome sighed.

'All though it isn't what you think at all Kagome, you are just the only girl he can be himself around. I think he has fallen for you, but there is no way he would ever tell you that. Or maybe I am seeing too much into his attitude when he is with Kagome?' "I wouldn't say lousy," Miroku stated smiling at her.

"Huh," Kagome said confused.

"You're just special Kagome," Inuyasha said patting her on the head.

"You sure as hell better not be implying that I am stupid," Kagome said back to her angry self.

"If I am," Inuyasha questioned challenging her.

"Then I will do nothing," Kagome sighed.

"No, you got to do something. Anything, get mad at me, hit me or something."

'Does he like it when I do that?' "I won't be angry at you, on the contrary I like you." 'Let's see if he falls for that.'

"Really?" Inuyasha's eyes sparkled, "Then let's pick up where we left off in the shower," he whispered into Kagome's ear.

'I can't continue acting this way, can't betray my true feelings.' "You sick bastard!" Kagome smacked him over the head.

Like? No like? I got to know if my skills on writing are getting worse, or better, really. If they are getting worse then I will just drop the story. Please review, you know you want to. You got to, you must, if you don't, then no chappie 6. See you next time?


	6. Lab and Drama Partners?

Yep I am back with another chapter for this story. Might as well write when I have free time, junior year is going to be a major pain in the ass. Especially with Physics and Pre-Ap Pre-Cal. Lord knows how much work I will get in there. Oh well only one more year after this until high school graduation! Anyhow enough of my pointless babbling, thanks to all of the reviewers. Yep, they are the source of the inspiration for me to continue writing this story. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own a lot of Inuyasha merchandise but not the cute little hanyou himself.

Chapter 6: Lab and Drama Partners?

Inuyasha felt the smack to the head Kagome gave him and smiled. 'At least she is back to her old self. Too bad she didn't take up on that offer she looked pretty damn good....must stop thinking like Miroku.' He shook his head trying to get rid of the naked Kagome images popping in his head.

"Why are you shaking your head like that, Kagome knock something out of there?" Miroku continued typing away on his computer.

"Shut up! We don't have an assignment that has to do with typing. So what the heck are you doing," Inuyasha kicked back in his chair and stared at his friends computer screen. His eyes popped out of his socket and fell out of the chair. His friend, had yet again proved his pervertedness, he was writing an intense sex scene. (So what if pervertedness is not a word, it is now!)

Kagome turned around to see the hanyou fall out of the chair. 'It is not like Inuyasha to be clumsy, what the heck caused him to fall out of his chair.' She got up out of her chair and walked to Inuyasha who was laying on his back on the floor. She stepped on his chest to hear a grunt and she looked at Miroku's screen. "What the hell are you writing!"

"I brought my floppy disc with me. I like to write stories, this one is just for fun." Miroku clicked the save button, and pulled the floppy out, waving it around smiling.

"So that makes it ok to write that dime store smut," Inuyasha exclaimed getting up off the floor and sitting back on his seat but felt that someone else was already in it. He turned his head to be looking into familiar chocolate orbs. 1

"Get off," Kagome hissed.

"Nah, I like it here. You're really comfortable." Inuyasha slouched, his head underneath Kagome's chin, resting along her collar bone. He pressed his lips to her chin making a smacking sound.

"Ugh, get off," Kagome pushed him off her to see him smiling and his eyes shining with a tint mischievousness. "You think you would just get the hint and leave me alone, but no. He comes back for more."

"See Inuyasha you can't criticize me for writing this, you probably think of this kind of thing all the time. I know I do," Miroku's eyes shined.

"Not nearly as in depth as you put it, you wrote it as if I could feel it going on. But your right though, I think about it all the time, except there is only one girl in my mind," Inuyasha looked at Kagome licking his lips.

"Why me? What did I ever do that was so wrong," Kagome complained getting up.

"I am done," Sango exclaimed happily.

"With what?" Kagome looked at Sango who had a big smile on her face. "Did Sango do her work like a good little girl?"2

"Shut up! At least I wasn't playing kissy face in class."

"I wasn't kissing anyone!"

"What was up with the kissing smack sound then?"

"You said not playing kissy face in class, you do it somewhere else then? Inuyasha was just being his stupid self." Kagome scoffed, getting up going to walk to her desk when she was grabbed by the wrist by Miroku.

"Don't tell Sango about my writing, she will kill me, bring me back to life, then kill me again. After that she will continue the process," Miroku whispered.

"It is not like won't find out sooner or later." Kagome knew for a fact she wasn't going to tell Sango about "Miroku's writing" but that didn't mean that she couldn't mess with Miroku.

"Please Kagome, I will stop groping for a week."

"Sure." Kagome walked back to her seat, while Sango just stared at her. "Sango, I know I am beautiful but I don't swing that way."

"You idiot, what did Miroku tell you," Sango asked arching an eyebrow suspicious.

"Why do you want to know? Got a thing for Miroku, Sango." Kagome put an elbow to Sango's rib and repeated it over and over again, saying "Eh, eh?" She didn't elbow her enough to hurt her though.

"Who would ever fall for a dirty, flirtatious, playboy like him!" Sango's eyes blazed with anger. Strange enough a fire formed around her.

"I don't know, I think you would, maybe. Maybe you are tipping me off by the way you get angry if he touches any girl besides you, me or Rin? Maybe it is just me, but I think you got a jealousy thing going on here." Kagome sighed scratching her head.

The flame sparked from around Sango and grew bigger. Eyes blazed with fire, "It was just your imagination."

Kagome's eyes widened and she nodded. 'She can be pretty scary when she is pissed off. Mental note, do not piss off Sango in the future, do not bring up anything about Miroku touching other girls. She must have it for him bad.' Kagome heard the bell ring and jumped from her seat, thinking it was Sango. "Why did I take Physics, why didn't I choose anatomy?"

"Well I couldn't have you leave me all alone in that class," Sango got up and walked out of the room with Kagome in pursuit.

"Yep, couldn't leave us alone Kagome," Inuyasha walked beside her slinging his arm over her shoulder.

"Damn, is there any classes that I do have that isn't with you," Kagome shouted at him snatching his schedule. Her face paled, all the classes, all the same. "I knew I should have taken interior design, I knew it."

"Don't worry I will keep him in line," Miroku winked.

"Puh-leez, you are worse than him," Kagome sighed.

"Hey Kagome, wait for me," Rin yelled.

Kagome turned around to see Rin running up to them. "Hey Rin, not skipping today? That is good to know that your back to the nice, polite, little school girl."

"You forgot innocent," Rin claimed as she walked up to them.

"Innocent, you!? You are no where near innocent Rin."

"Kagome, you said that there was nothing going on between you and Inuyasha. Seems to me you were lying."

"What? Nothing going on," Inuyasha cried wrapping his other arm around Kagome, bringing her to him. "It hurts me deeply that you ever said that." He faked sniffed.

"I just bet it does," Kagome pried his arms off her and walked in the class room.

"Ah Miss Higurashi, you, the two Taisho's, Tajiya, Houshi and Shite go to the back row. That will be your seats from now on," Mr. Kamakasha announced.

"Two Taisho's," Rin said perplexed. She blinked, 'there is only one Taisho here so why did he say two?'

"Yes two," a familiar voice said from behind her.

"Mr., Sesshomaru," Rin asked without turning around.

"I told you to just call me Sesshomaru. Our teacher did say go to the back row, didn't he?" He put his hands on her back and pushed her to their row.

Inuyasha walked to his seat, Kagome was about to follow him when a brunnette girl grabbed her wrist. "Um, yes?"

"Don't you dare try to make a move on our Inuyashie. Inuyasha belongs to all of us, not just you," the brunette said glaring daggers at her.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I don't even like Inuyasha." Kagome stormed up to her seat. 'The nerve of some people, really! The only thing that could make it worse if I was Inuyasha's lab partner. But there is no chance that would ever happen.'

-Five minutes later-

"I can't believe I am stuck as your lab partner," Kagome complained after hearing her teacher announce who their lab partners were going to be for the rest of the year.

"I know. What luck," Inuyasha fake exclaimed.

"This wasn't a coincedence was it Inuyasha," she glared at him like there was no tomorrow.

"Well I might have requested it but um-"

"Why can't you go to one of your fan club girls," she sighed. As if on magic or some unseeable force, the fan club gathered around the row. 'Not again! How can anyone even like this guy!?' Kagome just about had enough of it, she got up and took one step. Then she felt arms wrapped around her waist and being brought down on a lap.

"You can't leave me here with all these girls," Inuyasha whispered in her ear. "They look like they are going to mug me, or maybe eat me."3

"And how does it help that you dragged me into this," Kagome questioned.

"So is what dad said true little brother," asked Sesshomaru arching a brow.

"NO, besides I already have a girl friend," Inuyasha stated letting go of Kagome.

Kagome quickly scurried off him and the crowd of girls drifted from Inuyasha to Sesshomaru. "Let me guess, you are the type of guy that has three girl friends. Then he gets confused on who is calling him and says some other chick's name," Kagome wagered.

"No, I don't have three girl friends, I have five currently, I am debating on some other girls though." Inuyasha suddenly felt a big smack, in other words a slap to his face. He picked up a hand and put it to his face. "What gives?"

"You creep! You truly are an asshole, five girl friends!? You know how broken hearted those girls will be when they find out that their "Boyfriend" isn't just their boyfriend," Kagome exlaimed, mad, no beyond mad, way, way beyond mad.

"Well if they ever do find out they can be replaced," Inuyasha snapped his fingers, "just like that."

Kagome got madder by each second. "No wonder why Kikyou doesn't like you!" A cord seem to strike Inuyasha, his eyes suddenly becoming endless whirlpools of sorrow. 'His sorrow looks genuine, but maybe he is just acting that too.' Inuyasha's silence was scaring Kagome.

-With Rin and Sesshomaru-

'These fan girls are pissing me off. Kagome really looks pissed off about something. I wonder what?' Rin let out an "ayyiee" as felt some girls form a circle around Sesshomaru, which was also right in front of her.

"Sesshy," a fan girl winked unbuttoning three buttons of her shirt.

"I hate to tell you this but I have a girl friend already," Sesshomaru lied through his teeth. He unlike Inuyasha hated the attention, he didn't like every girl staring him down and flashing him.

"Oh really," said a blonde not believing him. "What does she look like?"

'This blonde is really stupid, what a dumb question. I'll just make it up.' An image of a certain girl with a pigtail on the side of her head entered his mind. "She has silky black hair, with these honey brown eyes. She always wears a goofy grin on her face too."

'He is lying straight through his teeth. He doesn't have a girl friend, the girl he is describing seems famalair though,' Rin thought. Once all the girls left their circle and went somewhere else, Rin walked over to Sesshomaru. "Fluffy, you don't have a girl friend do you?"

"Fluffy," Sesshomaru asked blushing, not that you could tell though.

"Yeah, isn't the nickname cute! I love it. Inuyasha can be puppy, and I'll have to think of other nicknames."

"Puppy," Sesshomaru laughed. A genuine, real laugh, not some fake one some people do to make others feel better.

'Why do I get the feeling that he doesn't laugh a lot?' Rin smiled giggling at her nickname for Inuyasha as well.

Inuyasha bursted out of his stupor that he was in when he heard a laugh. He looked over at his brother to find him laughing. 'This is the first time I have ever heard him laugh. Was it because of that girl? Now that I come to think of it, he seems to know her. Also when I told him he was coming to my school he didn't complain, maybe she is the reason why he didn't mind coming here?' Then he remembered what Kagome said. "Why do you say that? She seemed to like me from before."

"I don't think so. You said that she won't be your girl friend and you tried to ignore her. I think something happened before, something you are not telling me."

DING DONG DING DONG!

Kagome waited for Sango and went walking through the halls to her next class, drama. "Hey Sango."

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever had the feeling you are being watched?"

"Um yeah, but why ask that now? Wait Kagome your not thinking about him are you?" Sango received a shook of Kagome's head indicating no. "Kagome, there is no way he would be able to know where you live. Even less knowing what school you would go to, there is 12 schools in this district, just for us high schoolers. So, don't even think that-"

"I told you I am not thinking about that. That is all in the past, it means nothing to me. Thank god that this is our last class for today, ready Sango," Kagome asked holding the door knob.

"Oh quit trying to be a drama idiot and open the damn door," Sango rolled her eyes and pushed the door open.

"Ah, yes Miss Tajya and Miss Higurashi, the two remaining seats are yours," Mr. Sekasa pointed to the remaining seats. Now I know this is our first day back here, in this class. But, I have already decided on doing a play, ok this is going to be a play called Fairy Tale Court."4

"Fairy Tale Court, I hope I am not one of the-"Kagome was cut off by the teacher as he announced her worst nightmare.

"Miss Higurashi, you are one of the princesses. Miss Kikyou Miko, you are also one of the princesses. In this play there is only two princesses, now to decide who the prince will be. Ah, yes Mr. Taisho you will make a perfect prince."

As much as Kagome was going to regret her question she had to know. Kagome raised her hand and asked, "Sempai, which Taisho are you referring to?"

"Inuyasha you will be the prince, Sesshomaru, you will be doing backstage work. Sango, you will be a pig that is on trial, the wolf will be announced later, Rin you are also going to be a pig, Mr. Kitsune, you will be another pig. Oh, yes Mr. Kitsune please come introduce yourself."

Kagome saw a kid that looked much younger than a junior walking down the aisle. By the looks of it he looked like a fox demon.

"Hello everyone, my name is Shippo Kitsune." Shippo walked back to his seat which was right next to Miroku.

"Hey Shippo," said Miroku.

"Hey," Shippo greeted back.

"You're a fox demon right? So you can transform into various objects?"

"Yeah."

"Can you transform into a naked Sango." Miroku pointed down a row in front of him to a girl with a high ponytail."

"Yes I can, but I want to live longer than five minutes. She looks like she can kill anyone who touches her. Your last name is Houshi, and you call yourself a monk?" Shippo laughed.

"Then how about after school when no one is around," Miroku persisted.

"How about not. I am not going to transform into a naked girl, I am not a girl and prefer not to be one. I am not your viewing pleasure, pervert. By the way I don't want to become a piece of ass for you. So the answer is NO!"

Kagome raised her hand and was called on. "Can I not be a princess," she asked with pleading eyes.

"Well if you really don't want the part then you don't have-"The teacher was cut off as he looked at a sign Inuyasha held up. He read the sign which said: Ignore her, she is getting the damn part weather she likes it or not. "I am sorry Miss Higurashi, if you changed a part then all the other students would want changed parts as well, you will have to just stick to your part."

'What? I could have sworn he was going to let me change parts until he looked around in the class.' Kagome looked around the classroom and ended up staring into a smirking Inuyasha. 'Why you little!?'

"As you all know the princesses and the prince will have to kiss, since you are all juniors I think that you will be able to handle it," the teacher went babbling on.

Kagome's face contorted into disgust. 'Me kiss Inuyasha? No way, this can't be happening. God hates me, he must really hate me. What did I do that was so wrong in the first place? Is it because I forgot to pray last night? Please help me!' Then an idea popped into Kagome's head.

Not that big of a cliff hanger now is it? I tried not to anyway. So what is Kagome's idea? How did the hanyou and Koga get famous? Is there more to Kagome's past that we don't know about? Ok scratch the we part, you, that you don't know. I know, you don't. What about Inuyasha, there something about his past too? Review, review enough and I update early. Earlier updates makes both of us happy, the earlier I update the earlier you enjoy. The earlier you enjoy, the earlier the reviews come, so please review. Until next chappie, see you!


	7. Idea Failed

Yeah it has been forever since I worked on this story. I still haven't seen the third Inuyasha movie, but now I own the first one! It was awesome, if you haven't seen it you must go buy it! I also saw the second one, which was great, I loved the ending! School has been pretty hectic, junior year bites. Yeah I kinda skipped a class and was called down to the office, hopefully they bought my exuse. Anyhow I am glad everyone likes the story so far. Anyway thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers, I love you all so much. Hugs reviewers until they are gasping for air ok now um enjoy the story!

Ischa666- thanks for pointing out the number thing to me. You see, where you see a number means that I don't own that quote. I forgot to put a note at the bottom last chapter saying that those quotes belong to Fruits Basket. So that is just what I am doing now this chapter.

Disclaimer: Yeah I don't own the cute little hanyou.

Inuyasha: Well of course I am cute

Fantasydreamer74: This isn't about you, get back to where you are supposed to be, suffering at school.

Inuyasha: NO!

Fantasydreamer74: I determine your fate dammit, well let's see what happens.

Inuyasha: O.o

Chapter 7: Idea Failed

An idea clicked into Kagome's head. "Hey Shippo!" She walked up to him and began whispering something that Inuyasha couldn't make out.

"You are joking right," Shippo asked uncertain. He saw Kagome shake her head and he screamed. "No way in hell! What do you think I am gay!?!"

"If you did just this one little favor for me, I will do anything you want," Kagome offered.

Inuyasha was curious. 'What the hell is going on here? Shippo, gay?' He just had to know, so that is what he did, he walked up to them and asked, "What the hell is going on?"

"This girl wants me to disguise as her during the play," Shippo complained pointing at Kagome.

"Still trying to get out of that eh Kagome," Inuyasha smirked down at her.

"Damn straight, you think I want to go through with the-the you know, you would ruin my idea of my first kiss," Kagome cried. "Why me!"

Inuyasha looked outside as the bell rang to see it raining. He knew something he would love to do; yeah he hadn't done it ever since he was a child. He waited for Miroku and went outside the classroom.

"Hey Inuyasha, it is raining," Miroku pointed out.

"Gee point out the obvious block head." Inuyasha continued walking and continued until he was out of school.

"I mean, have you ever seen girls covered in mud? I know what I am going to do." Miroku ran ahead to catch up with Kagome and Sango.

-With Kagome and Sango-

"It's raining," Kagome sighed.

"I love the rain, you can sleep so much better that way. You seem sad," Sango looked over at Kagome suspiciously.

Kagome shook her head and grinned. "No I am not sad, let's forget about the rain and have some fun."

"Your fake smile is creeping me out," Sango said creeped out.

"Well you don't have to see that smile anymore," said a voice as a mud ball struck Kagome.

Kagome wiped her face down and saw a grinning Inuyasha. "Why you little," a hand fisted at her side. Her eyes flamed with anger, "Don't think you can get away from me!"

"Scare-y," Inuyasha ran off towards the shrine with Kagome in hot pursuit.1

"I am going to ring your neck, you won't get away!" Kagome continued chasing after Inuyasha until for some reason he disappeared. She was now at her shrine looking around. 'How can someone just vanish? Maybe he is that quick? Or maybe he is in-' Her thoughts were cut short as she was tackled into a mud puddle, now she was covered head to toe in mud. She didn't need to look to see who was on top of her, she knew who it was. She fisted a mud ball, flipped over so she was on her back and rubbed the mud ball all over his face.

Inuyasha sputtered, "Hey I don't eat mud wench!" Then he felt his shirt being pulled up and mud being rubbed all over his chest.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha's priceless shocked face. "That's what you get," she stuck out her tongue at him.

Then a light bulb clicked in Inuyasha's head; here he was laying practically on top of Kagome, if he just let his arms go he would be laying on her. "Oh well as long as I can be on you," he let his arms fall down.

"Ugh gross! If I knew this was going to happen I would have taken escape from another person's grasp lessons more seriously!"2 Then all of a sudden a thought occurred to her. 'I am laying in mud, mud is very slippery, which means....' Kagome easily slid from underneath Inuyasha.

"I was wondering how long you would take to figure that out. You look good in mud."

"Is your goal in life just to piss me off or something!"

"Of course it is Kagome. You're so cute when you're mad, it really turns me on," Inuyasha smirked sitting up, while he had seen Kagome stomping her feet.

"Just what kind of guy are you?! You are a famous bastard, you think you would be a lot more mean than flirting shamelessly! Why can't you just leave me alone," Kagome cried.

"That would be no fun just to leave you alone." Inuyasha stood up and let the rain wash his clothes, after that he went inside the house and into his room. 'Hmm what is this?' He picked up a note lying on his bed. 'Is this for me, should I be reading this? Well it is the idiot's fault for putting it in my room, so I am reading it.'

I saw you messing with my woman today. Stay the fuck away from my Kagome; if you don't you will lose something dear to you. Anonymous

"Do they really consider this a threat, it looks like a school bully wrote this. Some lame threat, lose something dear? Yeah right," he scoffed ripping up the paper. 'Who would say my Kagome anyway? A past boyfriend of hers?' Inuyasha walked out of his room and looked around the shrine, 'where is everybody?'

"Yeah I guess I forgot to tell you, I am stuck with you alone for the next couple weeks," Kagome sighed twisting her hair, letting wet drops of rain come out.

"Care to tell me why your mother trusted you alone in the house? Especially considering that there is two teenagers of the opposite sex being left alone."

"I can be a very responsible person thank you very much. She knows there is no way in hell that we would do anything on what you are thinking. Nothing bad will happen to m-"Kagome looked out the window and backed straight into Inuyasha.

"What's with you," he questioned her arching a brow. 'Why is she shaking so badly?' Suddenly he felt Kagome slide down to the floor. He walked around her to see her eyes widened with fear. "Are you alright? Kagome! Kagome!"

'It couldn't have been him, he wouldn't be here. I haven't seen that guy in years, certainly not now. It must be my imagination.' Suddenly she felt someone shaking her.

"Kagome," Inuyasha yelled for the third time.

Kagome bursted out of her stupor, "Inu-yasha?"

Inuyasha continued shaking her, "Are you ok?"3

Kagome nodded, "I am fine really. I was just lost in thought that is all. Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You're lying," he stated narrowing his eyes on her.

"I am not lying," Kagome defended herself.

"You're a terrible liar. I want to know what the hell happened here," Inuyasha shook Kagome once again.

"Shaking me won't help you dumbass! Besides you were the one who said curiosity killed the cat, why don't you take your own advice! I don't know about you, so you are not going to be selfish and know about me. Now I got a saying for you Inuyasha dearest...the more you know, the shorter your life will be." Kagome pried his hands off of her shoulders and walked to her room, sliding the door shut.

'What was that all about? The more I know the shorter my life will be? Could that possibly have to do with the note I got? Whatever she is hiding from me seems important.' Inuyasha walked outside to the now bright and sunny sky. Then his cell phone rang. Taking it out he opened it. "Hello?"

"Hello Inuyasha baby, we got a new movie for you to do," the producer announced. "It is really just your type, an action-"

"I told you I am not interested in doing any movies at the moment. Remember I am just trying to live the normal life for a bit."

"But Inuyasha sire, this movie is an action/romance, you get to do all sorts of things to this really beautiful girl, really, really fun stuff," the producer tried convincing Inuyasha.

"Like I said before I am not interested." He clicked his cell shut when it rang again. Once again he opened it. "What now dammit!"

"_My threat is no ordinary one, it is not a bluff either oh famous one,"_ a mysterious voice drawled on.

"So you're the wimp who left that note today, who the hell are you!? How the fuck did you even get my number!?!"

"_No one knows my identity, why should you? In fact the only one who knows my identity is that wench that you live with. I promise you though, if you don't stay away from my Kagome then you will not be the only one to suffer."_

Inuyasha was about to reply when he heard a click. Quickly he checked his caller id to track the number. Of course as fate would have it, the caller id said unknown name, unknown number.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright, I will just be me and end it right about there. 1-Vash said that, from Trigun. 2- Yuffie said that, she is in FFVII and Kingdom Hearts and the number 3- scene off of Escaflowne, Van and Hitomi they are such a cute couple! So anyone think they know who the caller is? Please review, I realized that in my first chapter I got over 70 reviews which is great, then the second chapter is like 40 something, it decreased a lot and now I am barely getting 20, is my writing getting that bad? Please review and tell me. I have no clue when it will be the next time I update though, so I warned you. Reviews can help though


	8. Reliving the Nightmare

I have been looking back over reading the story, and I am thinking, dang it sure has been awhile. I wrote that thing? It is already thanksgiving, sorry it took so long to update. I have had a major writer's block, and school is pounding down really hard this year. I went to another anime convention this weekend it was great! Anyhow enough of my babbling we all know you are not here to read this part anyway. Enjoy!

Silverangel2071 – That information you want so very much will be revealed very soon, maybe even sooner than you think .

Miko-Baca- Yeah I really like Fruits Basket and Gravitation, they are both really good animes, momiji is so kawaii

Thanks to all of the other reviewers that reviewed during my time of non-updating. Some of you tried guessing who was leaving Inuyasha with the notes and called him, and who Kagome also saw. Well we will just have to see who that is…

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 8: Reliving the Nightmare

"Mom do you know where dad is," asked Kagome.

Kagome's mom continued doing the dishes, "You're father said that he went to go see the sacred tree, but that was about an hour ago. Normally I don't like to disturb his time when he is there, but, perhaps you should bring him back?"

"Ok mom I will go get him, I'll be back in a few." Kagome went to the hallway closet and pulled out a jacket, put it on, opened the front door and left. 'An hour at the tree, that is just ridiculous, normally it is only about 10 minutes. Well since grandma died recently he would take a little bit longer.' Kagome then heard some voices up ahead. 'That voice….'

"You saw something that no human should have everseen," said a person in a cloak. "Once you saw what happened on that night, your life was shortened ten fold, say good night."

Kagome saw her father running towards her but the mysterious cloaked figure was too quick, and caught up to him. "FATHER!"

"Kagome run, live on with your mother. Tell her that I am sorry," Mr. Higurashi told his daughter before he was stabbed in the heart.

"FATHER! FATHER," Kagome screamed over and over again. Then all of a sudden she felt someone shaking her. "Let go of me, stop it!"

"Ah come on! Snap out of it wench!"

Kagome opened her eyes to see concerned amber orbs. "It was all just a dream?"

Inuyasha stood up, "Gah you were giving me a headache wench. You were screaming bloody murder and it is only 7 A.M. I want to sleep!"

"Well I am surprised, for once that you are not hitting on me. Given the chance you shook me awake instead of doing something else." Kagome looked around her room just to make sure that this was not another dream. Hey, she was once told you can have dreams inside other dreams, one cuts off and some new other one picks up.

"Not that it is any of your concern, but, ever since you were so scared that you were going to die, I decided to go back to my normal self. It gave me a revelation; this was the girl I was flirting with, what a waste of time! What scared you so much anyway?" Inuyasha sat down on the floor and leaned against the wall.

"I am not scared of anything, I am not afraid," Kagome turned away from Inuyasha in her bed.

"Oh really? Would this have to do with your father's death, if you tell me he died from illness than I will tell you that you are full of bullshit."

Kagome abruptly turned over in her bed to face the hanyou. "How did you-"

"FATHER! FATHER!" Inuyasha imitated Kagome's screams.

"Shut up!" She took her pillow and chunked it at Inuyasha, which he easily caught. "Well we do have school today, if you would be so kind as to leave my room while I change."

"You got nothing I desire to see," Inuyasha walked out of the room and into his own.

'Has he really reverted back to himself as in the time when I first bumped into him? Well whatever works I guess.' Kagome got changed into some clothes. (Yeah I am too lazy to put in what she is wearing. I am not into describing that kind of thing anyway.) She then proceeded to the kitchen, to get her usual, poptart, backpack, and out the door.

Inuyasha walked out of his room and flopped onto the couch, picked up the remote and flicked the channels. "Just some stupid cartoons on in the morning, hey wench fix me up some ramen!"

"I am not your maid! Do it yourself! I don't know about you, but I am going to school." Kagome put a blueberry poptart in the toaster and drank some orange juice.

Inuyasha sat up on the couch and turned around towards Kagome, "What size are you?"

"Huh? What are you talking about," Kagome asked with her eyebrow arched.

"What size waist are you? I can customize your maid outfit for you, after all since I am living here; you do what I tell you to do. Your clothing is not suitable for your position."

"Gah, you are like a Hitler bus conductor," Kagome sighed.

"Ah, I like it, crawl to me you insignificant worm," Inuyasha made a hand motion signaling Kagome to come to him.1

Instead of complying Kagome threw a ramen pack at him, "Do as the instructions on the back tell you, or can you not read? Do I have to read to you too?"

"Yes mommy, and tuck me in at night please. No, shut up, and make me my ramen already!" Inuyasha chunked it back at Kagome.

BING!

Kagome set down the ramen on the counter and grabbed her poptart that just popped out of the toaster. "Well aren't you coming to school too?"

"Unlike you stupid girl, I can get there in ten minutes flat, while you on the other hand have to walk to school with in 25 minutes. I'll nap for another 15 minutes. Oh and by the way you never did answer my question," Inuyasha pointed out.

"I don't intend to either!" Kagome slammed the door shut on her way out, demonstrating her point. She walked the same familiar path to school as usual. 'Why did I have that nightmare again? Why must I relive it? Could it be…that I really did see him yesterday?' Kagome shook her head, 'No, no I didn't! Wait why am I thinking this anyway? SCHOOL! Crap I wasn't thinking straight.' She looked down at her watch to see she had seven minutes left. "Dammit! I am going to be late again!?" Kagome then felt being lifted up. "Put me down you creep!" On reflex she hit the mysterious person with her book bag.

"I try to get you to school on time for once and you hit me," an infuriated hanyou yelled.

"Inuyasha, I didn't think that it was you, I thought it could be a stalker or umm I dunno the-"

"Quit babbling, if you got something to say, say it."2

"I-I'm sorry," Kagome mumbled.

"Can you manage a thank you master in there too? I should have just left you there, and made you late," Inuyasha sighed. "You aren't exactly baggage weight either. How much do you weigh woman?"

"I can't believe you even asked me that!?! First it is my waist size and now my weight!?!?! What are you going to ask me next hmm," Kagome said irritated.

"Looking forward to play rehearsals Kagome," Inuyasha asked while smirking down at her.

"I thought you said you went back to your mean self, you know like back to wench every time you addressed me, or what not," she replied dully.

Inuyasha landed in front of the school with two minutes to spare, grabbed Kagome's hand and ran down the halls. "What are you stupid!? Of course I am back to being me! I am just asking if you have any experience with kissing guys! You don't think I want to have to teach you everything you know." He let go of Kagome's hand and opened the door to history as the bell rang.

"Inuyasha, you will be excused for not being in your seat when the bell rang, I understand thatyou are a very busy man. You however Mrs. Higurashi are not, I am sure you are familiar with the detention room," Mrs. Hikari speculated. "She wasn't with you right Inuyasha?"

"No, she wasn't," Inuyasha replied walking to his seat.

"Mrs. Higurashi see me after class for your detention slip, now go to your seat," Mrs. Hikari pointed to Kagome's seat.

Kagome took her seat next to Inuyasha. "You covered up for me before, why not now," she whispered irritated.

"I only covered for you then because it was also a sign of flirting. I'd do anything to get a woman's attention. If you call me master Inuyasha, then maybe I will consider."

"You can kiss my ass, no way in hell will I stoop myself to that level to call you that."

Inuyasha's eyes started getting heavy. 'I shouldn't have stayed up all night. I can barely even function. Oh well, not like the teacher will care if I take a nap.' Inuyasha tilted his head a little, before he knew it, he had a nice pillow.

"What are you- huh?" Kagome looked down on her shoulder to see a sleeping hanyou. 'He looks cuter with his mouth shut. If he thinks I am going to put up with this all period then he has got another thing coming!' Kagome turned to her side and Inuyasha fell over to Kagome's side.

"What gives!?"

"You should have slept more, I am not your pillow, use a fan girl or something, perhaps not me?"

"How about I get you out of your detention," Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"And what do I got to do in return," Kagome asked curious.

"Belong to me as a pillow for the rest of the day," he replied casually.

"That's all," Kagome asked, as if expecting another condition to be put in.

"That's all," Inuyasha informed her, shaking Kagome's hand, then flopped his head back down on Kagome's shoulder.

DING DONG DING DONG!

"Mrs. Higurashi come down here and get your detention slip now," Mrs. Hikari boomed. She pulled out a pink slip from the drawer and looked around the desk for a pen.

Kagome shook Inuyasha, "Wake up stupid, we got to go to next class." No matter how much Kagome shook him he wouldn't wake up. "Hurry up and wake up, before she writes me the detention slip!" She stared at him dully, 'idiot.' Kagome reached down into her book bag and pulled out her ice cold water and dumped it on his head.

Inuyasha was dreaming of ramen; when all of a sudden instead of boiling water, ice cold water filled the ramen cup! Then the freezing water came for him. "COLD!" Inuyasha shot up out of the seat waking from his dream. He looked around to see he was in a classroom, oh yeah that stupid public school was where he was. Then he noticed a whistling Kagome, "What the hell was that for!?"

"I tried to shake you awake but you wouldn't budge, it is your own damn fault! We made a deal right? Hop to it," Kagome exclaimed gathering her things and walking to the door.

"Mrs. Higurashi, if you do not get your detention slip I will exp-"

"Don't bother wasting a detention slip on Kagome, Mrs. Hikari, she isn't worth your time," Inuyasha told her.

"B-but Mr. Inuyasha sire, she wasn't here, the rules clearly state that after three tardies you must give the student a deten-"

"Will this help change your mind," Inuyasha pulled out 200 gil out of his pocket.

Mrs. Hikari silently took the money and ripped up the detention slip. "This goes without saying, do not speak of this to anyone."

"This goes without saying, you do as I say, or I could fire you and replace you like that," Inuyasha snapped his fingers and walked out of the room with Kagome in pursuit.

"Couldn't you have pulled it off being a bit nicer. Haven't you heard of respecting your elders," Kagome exclaimed.

"As long as I do my part it doesn't matter how I do it, just that it gets done. People obey me, I get whatever I want, when I want," Inuyasha stated opening the math classroom door.

"Stupid dog," Kagome muttered walking to her seat.

"What did you call me!?" Inuyasha whirled around and faced Kagome.

"Can you not hear! I called you a stupid dog," Kagome yelled in his face.

Inuyasha's eyes widened, he didn't exactly expect her to say it to his face. First time anyone has actually talked back to him. He grabbed Kagome's chin and brought it towards his face until they were only mere centimeters apart. "Do not call me that again." He then licked her nose and began walking back to his seat. "What, don't look so shocked, after all I am a stupiddog ," he said stressing the word dog, then winked at Kagome.

Kagome in the mean while took her seat and kept rubbing her nose. "Eww, why did you have to do that? You could have just said what you needed to say and walk back." She then felt a head on her shoulder yet again, "Get off," she hissed.

"A deal is a deal remember, the whole day," Inuyasha smiled.

Kagome grumbled, 'after school we have rehearsals for that play too! Hopefully I won't have to recite that certain part yet…getting licked is bad enough.'

"Hey Kagome, why are you letting Inuyasha sleep on you like that," Sango questioned her arching a brow. "Oh you like him, is that it?"

"No, shut up Sango," Kagome replied pissed off. "You think I enjoy this, yeah right! I should have just took the detention, that way I could have also skipped the rehearsals after school."

"So let me get this straight, you made a deal with Inuyasha," Miroku inquired. After receiving a nod he began laughing and fell out of his chair. "You should always know that Inuyasha has a way of wording things, so there may be more to the deal you made than you originally thought. So what have we learned today?"

"Take a detention over any deal that Inuyasha would offer," Kagome sighed.

-After school at rehearsals in the auditorium-

"Class, Fairy Tale Court characters have all been assigned now, because now you will get to meet the wolf. Please welcome Koga Wolf, haha he is a wolf and his last name is wolf, the irony," Mr. Sekasa wiped a tear away due to laughter. He looked around in the auditorium to see no one laughing but him and coughed.

On stage appeared to be a man with ebony hair, which was kept up in a ponytail and illuminating blue orbs. "Please to meet you I am the one and only Koga Wolf." A fan club gathered around him quickly, as expected. He looked around the auditorium and spotted a familiar raven hair girl. "Well, well, well if it isn't for my woman."

"Ko-Ko-Koga," Kagome stammered out.

1- that scene was from the gravitation manga. 2- that was also off of fruits basket, when tohru thought kyou was a stalker and hit him XD.

As you may have noticed my grammer and spelling errors arepretty bad, so would anyone like to volunteer to be my beta reader? Now it is your favorite part of the story, question time! Question # 1: What does Kagome's dream mean? Question # 2: Who was the cloaked figure in her dream? Question # 3: Whom did Kagome see before falling into her sleep? Question # 4: Who left a note and called Inuyasha? Question # 5: Why was Kagome stammering when she saw Koga? That is all the questions for now, and much more to come. Bwahahhahah! ::coughs:: ahem, anyhow I don't really know how much longer the story will be, but I can give you a range, about 10 or more chapters. Don't worry the next time I update won't leave you as nearly as a long of wait which you had to do since last time. Please review, it certainly has been awhile. See you next time in Crossing Paths chapter 9. COMING SOON! ----------Always had wanted to say that.


End file.
